Smell
by Lord Akiyama
Summary: There was a smell to her that was intoxicating. Alluring and majestic. It was the most beautiful sensation he had ever felt. - A one-shot Bridgette/Ezekiel story for The Kobold Necromancer.


**Smell**

a _Total Drama_ fan fiction story

by Lord Akiyama

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Total Drama_ and its characters are copyright © of Fresh TV, Teletoon and Cartoon Network. This story was created purely out of sheer enjoyment so please don't sue. Or throw me off a thousand-foot high cliff into a shark-infested lake. That would so smarts.

* * *

_For The Kobold Necromancer_

* * *

Bridgette reeked. Badly.

With a defeated sigh, she sat back and waited patiently for the boat to reach its destination. She remembered having said that if she was eliminated she would hold her head up high. Of course, this was before she was the last remaining girl on the Killer Bass team, got sprayed at by a lot of skunks, and started building a relationship with Geoff. Funny how things like that worked.

Before long, Bridgette could finally see her destination. Even though it was night time and the moonlight wasn't all that great, she could see just how spectacular the location was. She even rubbed her eyes to make sure her tired eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Shocked and excited, she stood up and leaned forward to get a better look at Playa Des Losers.

It looked very much like the five-star luxury hotel that was promised when she signed up for the show. A beautiful building with no cracks or holes. A dock that looked like it was secure and sturdy. She was quite sure it was only going to get better once she had a look inside. If she was lucky, they'll have a place that would clean her up of the God awful smell she was emitting.

As the boat got closer to the dock, Bridgette could see that there was someone waiting for her. When she got a better look, she found that it was Trent. She wondered if everyone at Playa Des Losers got a chance to watch the show now that they were eliminated. If they did, then they would know under what condition she was in.

"Hey, Surfer Girl," he said.

"Hey, Music Man," she said back while getting off the boat with her bag and surfboard in tow.

"Oh man," Trent nearly cried. He immediately covered his nose with both hands and coughed a bit.

"Yeah," Bridgette said with a sigh. "Got sprayed by a buncha skunks."

"So I saw," he said with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Raw deal you got there."

"Yeah," she said, once again with a sigh. "Getting voted off by all the boys because I was a threat. Although if us girls could've agreed, we would've ended up doing the same thing to one of them."

"But didn't Geoff tell you that he didn't vote you?" Trent questioned with a raised brow.

"I knew he told me he didn't because he didn't wanna hurt my feelings," Bridgette explained. "And that's okay. Just another reason why I don't like Duncan. Being able to influence the others to kick me off."

"You must really like Geoff to let him off for lying to you," he said. He again gave out a chuckle, but this time it managed to lighten the mood a little.

"What can I say?" she said. She gave out a sigh, though came off as though she was breathless. "He's such a sweetheart."

Trent stood back and watched her stare off lovingly, letting her mind wander to the party animal who was back on the island. Still, he knew that all good things needed to come to an end. Particularly when there was still a bad smell about.

"So," he managed to utter. "I guess you wanna find out where you can get rid of the stench."

"Please!" Bridgette pleaded in relief.

* * *

"Ahhh..." Bridgette exhaled. "That's more like it!"

She took in another deep breath and exhaled in a relaxed manner. Hugging herself with her body wrapped in a soft and very comfortable white cotton robe, her hair all tied up within an equally white cotton towel that was just as soft and comfortable. The most important thing being that she was no longer stinking up something foul. Not only was the bad smell gone, but the hotel service was more than kind enough to apply a wonder sent. Using natural products, of course.

Bridgette left the massage parlor and was heading to her room when she found herself bumping into someone. She had a feeling that it was someone who was a little shorter as they appeared to have fallen to the ground after impact. She looked up and was ready to apologize profusely. Then she got a good look at who she bumped into and her whole attitude changed.

"You!" she growled.

Without any hesitation, Ezekiel squeaked and immediately pushed himself back until he literally slammed against the nearest wall and continued until he was trapped in a corner. Curled up into a fetal position, he proceeded to pull his toque down as far over his eyes as the hat would allow.

"I'm s'oory, I'm s'oory, I'm s'oory!" he began to stammer quickly and rapidly.

Bridgette huffed a bit and clenched a tight fist on both hands. She looked ready to assault the prairie boy until she stopped and took a real good look at him. He was scared out of his mind. Frightened beyond belief. She barely did anything and he was already making his peace with God.

Taking a deep breath, she unclenched her fists. She then crossed her arms and examined the little guy further. After a moment, she relaxed her shoulders and sighed. She was not generally a mean person by nature and would hardly hold a grudge against someone for very long. After all, the poor kid didn't know any better. Having been home schooled and released into the wild completely unaware of the advances in modern society.

"Look, I'm not gonna hit you, alright?" she finally said, slowly moving toward him. "You can pick yourself up."

Ezekiel remained in his position, shaking and shuttering nonstop. It was only after a few moments did he finally dare to lift his toque just enough for his eyes to see what was in front. Standing right above him was Bridgette, who hand both of her hands placed casually on her hips. Seeing her that close caused him to immediately pull the toque back down.

"I'm not gonna intimidate you or anything, okay?" Bridgette said in a very assuring voice. "You don't have to be scared of me."

"I... I don't...?" the prairie boy managed to squeak, slowly lifting is toque from over his eyes.

"No, you don't," she replied with a smile. "I won't bite, I promise."

After several moments of hesitating, Ezekiel finally managed to slowly pick himself up from off the ground. Once he was standing tall, he straightened his toque and brushed his hind end.

"So, Mr. 'Guys are better than girls' appears to be afraid of one, huh?" Bridgette joked.

Ezekiel immediately dropped back down into a fetal position.

"It was a joke, it was a joke," Bridgette said, back to an assuring tone and rubbing the top of his toque-covered head gently. "I'm just messing with you."

It took several more minutes before Ezekiel was back on his feet. Once he was standing fully, he again straightened his toque and brushed his hind end. Only this time, Bridgette was brushing his shoulders with a free hand.

"I take it you learned your lesson about girls since you've been here, right?" Bridgette noted in a comforting voice. "Now you know that girls are just as good, and in some cases better, than guys, right?"

Ezekiel immediately began nodding his head very rapidly, as if to prove above all that he was in honest agreement. "That Eva girl is really really str'oong, eh," he managed to say. His voice not as quiet as before. "And that Courtney girl is really scary bec'oose Har'ood has been hidin' from her."

"Oh dear," Bridgette sighed, shifting her body to one side and gently putting a hand over her forehead. "He was the one who rigged the votes and got her eliminated, didn't he."

"M'oost everyone has been ign'oorin' me," Ezekiel said, slowly rocking back and forth on his heels. "Alth'oo Eva hit me a l'oota times when she came back here, eh. She was really mad f'oor gettin' elim'o'nated again."

The last statement caught Bridgette's full attention. "You've been treated like a punching bag?" she gasped. "Oh, you poor thing." Without warning, she threw herself at Ezekiel and embraced him and firmly as she could.

The prairie boy was caught completely off guard. His eyes having shot wide open and not daring to move as he was completely wrapped in Bridgette's arms. It was the first time he had been hugged by someone other than his parents. A girl, no less. There was definitely something different about being held by someone who wasn't either his mother or father. The weight he felt. The strength of the embrace. More importantly how soft she was.

But what really threw him for a loop was a sense that was utterly unexpected. The smell. There was a smell to her that was intoxicating. Alluring and majestic. It was the most beautiful sensation he had ever felt. One that caused his cheeks to suddenly warm up slightly, resulting in light shades of pink appearing upon them. This was a new sensation that overwhelmed him and he liked it a lot. He just didn't know what he was supposed to do next.

"Just because you've been home schooled all your life doesn't mean you deserve to be mistreated so badly," Bridgette said after what seemed like an eternity of silence between them.

It took several moments for Ezekiel's brain to register some kind of response. "Well, not everyone's been all bad, eh," he managed to say. "Trent and C'oody talk t'oo me. Tellin' me ab'oot h'oo to better treat girls and all."

"That's very nice of them," she said, sounding quite relieved to have heard him say what he had told her. "There just might be hope for you yet, prairie boy."

Bridgette released her embrace, pulling back only enough so that they were facing one another. She brought her hands over to his upper arms, squeezing them gently as she gave him an assuring smile. The way her pink lips curved causing Ezekiel bashfully tuck his head in, believing that it would prevent her from seeing just how shy he felt.

"You know, it might've been a good thing that you signed up for the show," Bridgette said softly. "You're opening yourself up to a whole new world that you probably would never have learned about had you stayed home. And you'd probably continue having that bad opinion about girls for a very long time."

Ezekiel found himself staring. Staring deep into Bridgette's green eyes. Lost in the sight of their color. Lost in the way they were looking right back at him. She was not trying to burn holes into his body like Eva and Courtney had done. She was not looking at him with pity. She was looking at him in a caring and soothing manner. Leaving him completely mesmerized.

Everything she had just said to him started to make sense. And she was absolutely right. If he had not signed up for the show, he probably would not have experienced all that was happening to him at this very moment. The sensations, the sights, the sounds. More importantly, the smell. Intoxicating beauty the likes of which he never thought possible.

Bridgette then brought a hand back up to the top of his toque-covered head, rubbing it once more before she stood straight up. She walked past him, leaving him be and making her way to her room. Ezekiel slowly turned to catch another glimpse of her and managed to see that she looked back at him from over her shoulder.

"Just hang in there, little guy," she said. "We just might straighten you up before all is said and done." She turned her head back forward and walked on until she was no longer in his line of sight.

"Th-Thanks, eh," he finally managed to utter.

He stood perfectly still, frozen for a very long time. His wide eyes then began to dip just as his lips curved into one giant smile. His upper body dropping down just enough so that he didn't tip over and fall. A slight giggle managed to escape from his mouth as he looked longingly and lovingly in the direction from where he had last seen Bridgette. Entranced by all that he had just felt. His brain went into overdrive, remembering every little thing he had experienced with her.

Particularly her smell.

* * *

About bloody time I got this sucker done. So here be the one-shot cookie I promised for **The Kobold Necromancer**. Much of the reason for the long delay was that I could not for the life of me figure the best way to write this. I am still not quite familiarized in the methods of crack relationships. I tried a little alternate universe tweaking, but it just did not seem to ring true to me. Once I finally decided upon Playa Des Losers, that's when everything started coming together. Hope it was worth the wait, pal. Finally got this off of my shoulders. Tell me what you guys think with reviews. I wanna hear them.


End file.
